


Rules and Regulations

by CaptainTucker



Series: Ruff and Tumble [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Discussion of Breeding Kink, Discussion of Pet Play, Gen, Kink Negotiation, Minor Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, Pre-Slash, Relationship Discussions, Scene Consent Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTucker/pseuds/CaptainTucker
Summary: Kevin is kinda confused, kinda turned on. He kinda likes it, though.
Relationships: Kevin Hayes/Nolan Patrick
Series: Ruff and Tumble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Rules and Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prequel to Regulation Puppy Play.
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful betas!

When Nolan drops the form in front of him and rushes off into the lounge room with a mumbled _just think about it_ , Kevin gives himself a few minutes to work through all the stages of grief. He deserves it, okay? He deserves a chance to take some time and feel all his feelings as much as he wants, considering his housemate just dropped a fuckin’ _scene consent form_ on him and took off.

When he’s finished silently screaming into his coffee, he gathers up the form and wanders into the lounge room, flopping down on the couch next to Nolan and watching him shoot things for a few minutes.

“So,” he says finally, because _one_ of them has to be the goddamned adult in this situation, and apparently it’s not gonna be Nolan. “Patty. Patso. Baby cat. You wanna tell me what this is all about?”

“Not really,” Nolan mumbles, not looking away from the tv screen. Kevin gives him another minute, because he’s a nice guy like that, and then pushes on.

“Okay, but you know we have to, right? This is some pretty heavy stuff you dumped on me out of nowhere, and I kind of thought you and Teeks were, like, for real serious and shit.”

Nolan’s face is a furious red at this point, and the scowl he’s levelling at the screen could possibly kill a lesser man, but Kevin has seen Nolan at his best and his worst and also his bitchiest, so it really doesn’t have much of an effect on him. He stays quiet again, gives Nolan the time to think his words through and push them out past his ‘no talk, only grump’ filter.

“We are serious,” he says eventually, still refusing to look at Kevin. “We want to do some pet play. And we need handlers. You and G seemed like the best choices.”

Kevin takes a minute to mull that over, and also quickly float through the stages of grief again, and comes to the conclusion that Nolan’s right. In-team relations aren’t exactly unheard of - everyone knows G and Danny B had _something_ going on before Danny retired and G met Ryanne, and a number of the guys have road trip exception arrangements worked out between them and their partners, and he’s pretty sure that Frosty and Beezer just go home and fuck each other on nights when they both strike out.

It’s not like it’d be a hardship or anything, really; Nolan’s really fuckin’ pretty, and Travis isn’t unattractive, once you get to know him. It’d maybe even be kind of hot, actually, treating them like dogs and being in charge of making them fuck. He shifts a little in his seat, discreetly adjusting his sweats. His cock, apparently, is totally on board with this, even if Kevin hasn’t made a decision yet.

“What kind of stuff were you thinking?” he asks, because there’s a lot of little boxes and checklists and writing on the form, but he’s always been better at learning by talking things through, and he wants to make sure he and Nolan are on the same page here.

“Just, like. Being in charge,” Nolan says, back to mumbling again. “Treating us like dogs. Helping with the prep. Dirty talk, that kind of stuff.” He hesitates, then drops the controller and falls sideways, burying his head in one of the pillows. “Ifwada mea fish,” he continues, and Kevin drops his head backwards, staring at the ceiling, because _really_? It’s like pulling teeth.

“Bud, you gotta speak clearer,” he sighs, picking Nolan’s foot up from the couch next to him and pulling it onto his lap, gently rubbing his ankle. Maybe a bit of touch might help this whole thing go over smoother.

“I said,” Nolan spits, turning his head so his face is out of the pillow but facing away from Kevin, “I wanna be a _bitch_. I want Travis to fucking breed me, okay? I want him to put a fucking litter in my belly. Is that clear enough?”

“Yeah bud, that was real good,” Kevin says, refusing to rise to the bait. “Thanks for telling me. I’m real proud of you.”

Nolan untenses, burying his face back into the cushion. Kevin thinks about the whole thing, properly and with all the care he knows it deserves, because it’s not gonna be fair on either of them if he fucks this up.

“Yeah,” he decides eventually, patting Nolan’s ankle to make sure he’s paying attention. “Alright. I’ll play with you guys.”

“Yeah?” Nolan asks, peeking out of the cushion at him.

“Yeah.” Kevin confirms, smiling at him. Nolan smiles back, and then jams his toes into Kevin’s thigh.

“By the way, I finished off the last of the cereal yesterday, we’re out again.”

“Oh, you _bastard_.”


End file.
